


Tight

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, eruri - Freeform, mikenana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late afternoon, briefings ended an hour ago and for once there is no urgent paperwork to attend to, no immediate problems to solve, no reports with pressing deadlines, nothing that demands Erwin’s immediate attention; so he has accepted Mike’s offer to kick back a bit and share a drink. </p><p>Mike and Erwin talk about Nanaba and Levi in their own inimitable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

Erwin sits by the window, long legs stretched out in front of him, feet propped up on the sill. He tugs at the bolo tie around his neck, loosening it enough to open the top buttons of his shirt. 

It’s late afternoon, briefings ended an hour ago and for once there is no urgent paperwork to attend to, no immediate problems to solve, no reports with pressing deadlines, nothing that demands Erwin’s immediate attention; so he has accepted Mike’s offer to kick back a bit and share a drink. At his friend’s invitation, Erwin picks up his jacket, expecting to head down to one of the bars that cluster around the barracks, but Mike shakes his head, grins, and pulls a bottle of expensive Sina brandy from his pocket. 

“Got any glasses?”

Erwin raises his eyebrows as he reads the label. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Where on earth did you get that?” 

“From Nanaba.”

“And where did she…?” 

“Probably best not to ask.” 

“No, probably not,” Erwin laughs, “she’s very … uh … resourceful.”

“Something like that,” Mike deadpans. 

Erwin, it transpires, does not have any glasses, which is why they end up sitting by the window in his office drinking rare vintage brandy from chipped regulation issue cups. 

Through the open window, on the far side of the training ground, Erwin can see Levi putting some trainees through their paces. The small figure in the distance turns and looks back over his shoulder towards the window of Erwin’s office. Although he knows there’s no way Levi can see him from that distance Erwin’s chest tightens and he can’t help a small smile from curving across his lips. Mike, who is seated beside him, sniffs quietly. 

“I’m thinking of promoting him.” 

Erwin doesn’t explain who he’s talking about. He doesn’t need to. Mike tilts his head and looks at Erwin, inviting him to continue. 

“I always knew he’d be an asset to the Corps from the first time we saw him in the underground. Remember? I’ve still never met anyone else who’s such a natural with the gear. I can’t say I ever thought he’d be leadership material though. He’s too much of an individual and with that attitude to authority….” Erwin tails off for a moment before continuing thoughtfully. “But he’s got something, he’s definitely got something. He cares about the men and they respect him. If he had his own squad, they’d follow him anywhere.” 

Erwin pauses to take a sip of the brandy, savouring the taste on his tongue. 

“So what do you think? You know I value your opinion Mike, do you think Levi would make a good captain?”

Mike continues gazing out the window for a moment before answering. 

“How long have you been fucking him?” 

“What…” Erwin splutters, almost spitting out the brandy in his mouth, he manages to swallow, but it burns the back of his throat and makes his eyes smart. 

“I…” he begins again, but before he can voice the lie, Mike cuts him off. 

“There’s no point denying it.” 

“I didn’t!” Erwin replies indignantly. _You didn’t give me a chance_ , he thinks. “What makes you so sure I am?”

“I can smell him all over you, dumbass.” 

“Oh really?” Erwin know knows he can’t hide it from Mike, and he’s curious. “So what does he smell like then?” 

“Clean.” Mike replies. Erwin nods. Makes sense. 

“And hot.” 

Erwin has to lift his cup to his lips to hide his smirk.

Suddenly he’s aware that Mike is staring at him intently. 

“Be careful, Erwin, right?

Erwin rankles slightly at the insinuation. 

“Mike, I can assure you we will continue to be entirely professional in the execution of our duties with regard to the Survey Corps. If Levi is promoted to captain it will be entirely on his own merits.”

“That’s bullshit Erwin. You know what I’m talking about. I know you can both be professional. And you know that’s not what I mean.”

Erwin knows exactly what he means. Of course he does, but admitting it is something else altogether. Erwin is starting to feel trapped and it makes him defensive. 

“You’re a fine one to talk. What about you and Nanaba? How many years has it been now? Four? Five?” 

“Nanaba’s a free woman,” Mike states flatly. “She does what she wants, where she wants, with whoever she wants.” 

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you don’t love her.” 

Erwin doesn’t mean it to sound like an accusation, but voicing it, admitting it, even feeling it, is a danger they’re all aware of. The Survey Corps is the last refuge of the damaged, the damned, and the driven; there’s no place for love. But it doesn’t stop them anyway. 

Silence settles between them and Erwin is beginning to regret his words when Mike speaks up again. 

“So, what’s he like?” 

“What? What’s who like?”

“Levi. What’s he like?”

“What do you mean what’s he like?” Erwin is perplexed. “It’s Levi, you know what he’s like. Short, dark, scowls a lot…” 

“No, I mean what’s he like to fuck?” 

Erwin almost chokes on his drink a second time, barely managing to retain his composure. When they had been trainees, Mike had had decidedly eclectic tastes, but since he met Nanaba, Erwin knows he’s never looked elsewhere, he hasn’t needed to. Apparently that doesn’t mean he’s not still curious though. 

Erwin snorts with laughter and swirls the brandy in his cup, taking a long sip before answering. 

“Tight.” 

Mike doesn’t respond, but he sniffs appreciatively. 

“And hot.”


End file.
